Lego Ninjago the return of the ninja!
by MarvelFan99
Summary: When Lego Ninjago rebooted never happened, in the same time, when the ninja are teachers, and the ninja's try to save... serpentine's? I know, in the story I said serpents, it's 'cause when there was a lot of the word, serpents, I was to lazy to do it, but anyway, the serpentine turn against the ninja, and their in a war! When Zane get's hacked! Find out all the rest in the story!


Lego Ninjago

(Some People, I Made Up)

The Ninja's Return

Narrator's POV

Lego Ninjago Rebooted never happened, this is the same time as Lego Ninjago would have happened, if it was real.

"And this is how you make a circle!" Cole said, teaching his kids. "Man, why do I have to teach kindergarten, when everyone else teaches fifth grade, and stuff like that, I mean, I'm a ninja anyway!" Cole thought.

"Now, here's a geometry quiz!" Cole said.

At Kai's class.

"900008765421 / 78 = What?" Kai asked his students.

The bell rang.

"This will be your homework!" Kai siad.

After school, Zane, Jay, Kai, Cole, and went to Wu's principal office. They opened the door.

"Hey Wu!" Kai asked.

Shh, someone's in detention!" Wu said.

"Oh, hi Mr. Jay!" The student said.

Oh yeah, it's you!" Jay said.

"It's MY school, so WE can talk later! Leave, little Timmy's in detention!" Wu said.

"Ok!" Jay, Cole, Kai, and Cole said, leaving.

"They went to Lloyd's house.

Oh, how's teaching goin'?" Lloyd asked.

"I hate it!" Cole said.

"It's fine." Zane said.

"I kinda like it!" Kai said.

"I LOVE it!" Jay said.

A serpent came in Lloyd's house.

"Get 'em!" A serpent king, named Halo ordered, to his guards.

The serpents grabbed them.

"HELP!" Lloyd said.

"Shut up, kid!" King Halo yelled, at Lloyd.

"I'm not a ki-... oh yeah! I would've been a kid if I hadn't turn into a teen, by a explosion, or something like that, it's been a while, I don't really remember." Lloyd said.

The serpents stabbed Lloyd in the back, with a spear.

"Shut up!" The serpents said.

Then Nya walked in

"Hey guys, Wu said you guys are he-" Nya said, before seeing the serpents.

"Holly crap!" She said, after noticing that the serpents were there.

"Get her too!" King Halo said.

"No, no, no!" Nya screamed, trying to run, but the Serpents grabbed her.

They all went to the serpents base, and the serpents put them into cages, and Nya, and Jay went into a cage together, but everyone else got their own cage.

"Mistletoe!" Nya said, kissing Jay on the lips, for one minute.

"I love you." Jay said, going closer to her.

"Orange haired guy!" A serpent said. "Come with me!"

"I gotta go! Bye Nya!" Jay said. "I hope I don't die!" Jay whispered.

The serpent got Jay out of his cage. Nya sneaked out. The serpent brought Jay to king Halo.

"He-... hello." Jay said.

"Hello!" King Halo said. Come in, come in! Sit down! I'd love to have you in! SIT DOWN!"

"O- ok!" Jay said.

He sat down.

"What the heck do you want?" Jay asked.

"You see, I need to know something!" Halo said.

"Well, what!?" Jay asked.

"SHUT UP!" Halo yelled. "I want to know why you guys haven't SAVED US! The skeletons are back! They tried to kill us! Can you please save us!?" Halo asked.

"Sure, but we don't have costumes!" Jay said.

Halo gave Jay costumes that look exactly like how they did in rebooted. But remember rebooted NEVER happened! So to them in this story it's not Ninjago Rebooted costumes! Jay put it on.

"Awesome!" He said.

The serpent guards got Nya, Kia, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd.

"Here! Skeletons are trying to kill us! We need your help! Jay said you'd do it!" Halo said

"Ok!" Cole, Kai, zane, and Loyd said.

Halo gave Them the costumes, then they put them on.

"No! I'm not doin' it!" Nya yelled.

Jay came close to Nya.

"Please, for me." He said, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you." She said, kissing back.

"I love you too." Jay said, french kissing her/ kissing with his tounge.

They let go, and saw Kai looking at them, mad.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Nya said.

Jay chuckled, and said. "Good!"

The ninjas, and Nya came to the Ninjago ship.

"We need to stop the skeletons!" Cole said.

They looked around, and saw Wu's body on the floor, with fresh blood coming out, and Wu's neck, and

head was cut off.

"Holly crap!" Nya said.

Jay cried, and ran over to Wu's dead body.

"No! No! No!" He said, crying, and kneeling.

Nya came to him.

"It's alright." Nya said, crying, gently picking Wu up.

King Halo came down.

"Ha, now us serpents, and the skeletons came with a agreement!" Halo said. "Kill them!" He ordered.

Kai brought out his sword, and starting swinging it to the skeletons and serpents.

The serpents hissed at Kai, and one serpent pushed Nya, with Wu falling into toxic waste, near the ship.

"No!" Nya screamed, to the dead body.

"No! No! You'll die!" Jay yelled killing the skeletons, and serpents, left and right with his nunchuks.

Garmadon came out of the sky, and serpents flew away form the pressure, from when Garmadon came down.

"Hiya!" Garmadon screamed, kicking the serpents.

Halo tripped Garmadon with his tail.

"Ah!" He screamed, falling down.

Halo stabbed Garmadon with a golden dragon looking sword.

"My old golden sword!" Kai yelled.

Kai jumped up, kicked Halo, and grabbed his golden sword.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

Kai stabbed halo with his sword.

"Aaah!" Halo yelled.

Halo fell on the ground.

"Uh, uh, uh." Halo said.

Jay's POV

It was cloudy, I could barely see what was happening. I just kept swinging, and swinging.

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" I screamed, swinging my sword.

I accidentally cut my girlfriend, Nya.

"Aah! What the crap!" Nya yelled, in pain.

"No. No. No! No!" Jay yelled. I'm sorry, Nya.

"No, we need to fight the skeletons, and serpents, not each-other!" Nya yelled.

I looked around, and the bad guys were gone. Everyone looked at Nya's gruesome cut on the side of her stomach.

"Jay! That's my sister!" Kai yelled, at me.

"I didn't mean to!" I yelled.

"Leave!" Cole yelled.

"No. He's telling the truth, he couldn't see, that much!" Nya said, trying to save me.

"..." Kai stood there, breathing.

I got closer.

"I love you." I said, kissing Nya.

She kissed back, then let go.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What does she mean?" I thought, asking myself.

"Nya, come with us! Come on guys!" Kai said. "Stay, Jay! No one likes you, anymore!"

Nya walked with them, then ran to me.

"I love you." She whispered, while kissing me.

She ran to them.

"Why!" I said, stabbing myself. "Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" I screamed.

Kai's POV

I felt the pressure on my feet, and my annoying sister was crying about that b**** named Jay! I mean come on, Why does she like him anyway! Cole will be better for her! Anyone would be better than Jay, for her!

"Nya, I'm sorry that you can't date Jay anymore, because of Kai! But... I LOVE you!" Cole said.

"I won't date anyone, but Jay!" Nya said.

"No! Date Cole!" I said.

"You can't tell me her to date!" Nya said.

And while Nya was saying that, Cole said, "You can't tell her what to do!"

Nya, and Cole looked at each-other, then made out.

"Hey! Not right now, or here!" I yelled, REALLY angry.

I saw Jay right near us, and I could tell he was REALLY mad at Nya. Nya saw Jay. She looked at him. Jay looked surprised.

"I-... I can explain!" Nya said.

Psh, no she can't!

"Yeah, what!" Jay yelled.

"Listen she loves ME now!" Cole said.

"No I don't! I was just depressed!" Nya yelled.

Cole got close to Nya, and tried to make out with her, but she pushed him.

"And I saw you make out with Cole!" Jay yelled.

Nya tongue kissed Jay, and at first he just sat there, but then he made out with her.

"Great!" I said, rolling my eyes, and being sarcastic.

Zane punched Cole. Cole back-flipped, then tried to kick Zane, btu Zane grabbed Cole's leg, and threw him. I tried to get him, but he shot icicles at my arm. I tried punching him with that frozen arm, but when I did it it HURT! I fell on the ground.

Nya's POV

Jay came out, and punched Zane, but he shot icicles on Jay's back!

"Ah!" Jay screamed in pain.

"I jumped down, and kicked him.

"Die!" Zane said.

I stabbed him with a dagger.

"Ah!" Zane screamed, in pain.

Zane grabbed the dagger out of ym hand, and stabbed me A LOT!

Jay's POV

I took an icicle out of my back, and threw it at Zane, but it misse.d

"F***!" I said, being frustrated.

I got up, then kicked Zane to the ground. I kept kicking Zane in the face over, and over again!

"Die!" I yelled, kicking him.

Zane's POV

Error, error! Can not compute! I snapped out of it.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Why!" Jay yelled.

"Because I'm a nindroid! I got hacked!" Zane said.

"Oh, ok." Jay said.

"Jay." Nya said.

"What, why have you been fatter each day?" Jay asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Nya said.

"I'm goin' to be a father!" Jay said, excited. Jay chuckled, and said. "You can't be a ninja anymore, sorry."

"It's ok, me and you are goin' to be parents!" Nya said.

"That's great!" I said.

"Great!" Cole, and Kai said, sarcastically.

"Awesome! Good job!" Lloyd said.

Narrating

two years later, Jay, and Nya had two 1 year children, they had duplicates! Cole's gay and adopted a baby, and's dating the brown ninja. Kai's married, and cheats on his wife. And Lloyd is dating Nya's sister, and is going to propose to her! And Zane's dating Pixel! Oh yeah, and Zane's proposing to Nya right now, let's go check it out! Cole's babies names Cole Jr.. And Nya, and Jay has a girl, a boy, and a dog! Their dog's name's Sparky, their boy's names Alex, and their girl's names Skylar! Cole's an assassin. Jay's a teacher. Nya's the mayor's assistant. Kai's a bartender. And Zane's the mayor! 

Nya's POV

I was sitting there, holding little Skylar.

"I love you!" I said.

Jay came in here, holding Alex.

"Let's put them in their play pen!" Jay said.

"Why?" I asked.

Jay smiled, and said, "You'll see!"

We put them in their play pen. Jay brought out a box, and opened it.

"Will you marry me!" He said.

"Oh my god! Yes!" I said.

"Good, I already payed for the wedding!" He said.

I made out with him, then said, "I love you!"

"I'm now also a ninja again, me Cole, and Zane's the Ninjago again! But Kai isn't, because Kai's a b****! He said.

I pointed my head to Alex, and Skylar.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Jay said.

He kissed me, then we picke dup Alex, and skylar, I was holding Skylar, and he was holding Alex.

I love you, all three of you!" Jay said.

"Me too!" I said.

"Goo goo gah gah!" Skylar baby said.

I chuckled. "Yeah!"

Jay put sunglasses on Alex.

"Goo goo!" Alex baby said.

to be continued...

Next time!

Nya won't be part of the Ninjago!

Kai won't be part of the Ninjago!

I don't think it'll have as much romance!

Lloyd, and Cole will have POV's

Wait ot find out the rest!


End file.
